


"Kiss me."

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: All Barry wants is a kiss under the mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt: "Kiss Me."

Christmas in the West household had become much busier in recent years as the S.T.A.R. labs team became part of the family, a long lost child was found and partners were brought along too. What once consisted of Joe, Iris and Barry, now was expanded to include Caitlin, Cisco, Wally, and once Joe stopped threatening an arrest – Lisa and Len too.

It had never been this busy before and they all loved it, even Joe, if only because he got more help in the kitchen.

Once dinner was finished and all cleared away everyone retired to the living room and collapsed into chairs and sofas. After a little while had passed Barry grabbed Len’s hand, pulled him out of his chair and dragged him across the room. They came to a stop under the large wooden ceiling beam which denoted the different areas of the living room and dining room. Hanging from it was a fresh bunch of mistletoe, a sort of tradition in the West household, courtesy of Iris.

“Kiss me,” Barry said softly.

Len cocked his head. “Even with your dad over there?” He said shifting his eyes to look at Joe West. “And the rest of the “gang”?”

“Yes, I don’t care,” Barry said firmly, “I’ve always wanted to be kissed under the mistletoe, and what Cisco did last year does not count.”

Len raised an eyebrow in question. “Cisco?”

“Guess I didn’t tell you about that. Never mind, just come here,” Barry said impatiently. He pulled Len into a deep, sweet kiss, lingering on Len’s lips as long as he could before breaking apart and looking into Len’s eyes.

“Love you,” Barry whispered, quietly.

“Love you too, scarlet,” Len said smiling, “Now what’s this about Cisco?”

Barry just laughed. “Come on,” he said pulling Len by the hand. They both wandered slowly back into the living room and spent the rest of the evening curled around each other on the sofa, laughing, drinking and playing games with the rest of the group.


End file.
